Finding Family
by Mynewredkicks7874
Summary: Emma and Killian have returned from the underworld, finally together. Trying to find a sense of normal, events lead them to finding new family and family long forgotten. Adventure love and family. For sure CS with hope for future CS family. This will leave off from the end of Season 5-Minus the Evil Queen split and Hyde. Rating changed to M!
1. Chapter 1

It had been weeks since their last "adventure" from Storybrooke. While no one wanted to admit it out loud. A sense of normal had settled in. If normal was even really what you could call it. All still mourned the loss of Robin Hood but it seemed, at least for now, everyone could grieve in peace. They had all dealt with so much together, to lose someone so close was hard to cope with. Still, they were all managing in their own ways.

Henry and Violet spent most of their free time together. Henry, kindly showing her countless new things in our realm and Violet eagerly learning all she could. They kept each other distracted and were happy. In Emma's eyes thats all that mattered.

Regina threw herself into spending time with both Zelena and her niece Robin. It seemed the best way to stay connected to her love. She hurt, yes, but she felt close to him still. She was adjusting to having a family again and trying to remember how to care for an infant which was distraction in its self. It was good for her, therapeutic in a sense. She needed something to fill the empty time and lonely hole she felt.

Snow and Charming had begun remodeling the loft. Since Emma had moved out they had decided to give Neal a nursery. So naturally they dove head first into the madness of a bedroom makeover. Paint, flooring, lights, curtains. It was a bit much for Charming but he valiantly followed her to the hardware store day in and day out. It seemed everyone had their own projects to keep them busy. Keep them going.

Then there was Emma. The underworld took its toll on everyone true enough. Emma could hardly leave Killian's side since his return. She feared losing him again and never wanted to let go. They promptly moved into the house they had chosen for them upon returning. She couldn't help but let her guard down some with this new normal. As for Killian, he reveled in every moment. Being back with his true love and very much not dead was more than he could have ever hoped for. He knew Emma feared his loss and while he wished he could easy her worries, he certainly didn't mind her at his side every moment. It was hard for Emma to get fully comfortable though. So far it was the longest they'd gone without some insane magical disaster.

Today they sat on his ship enjoying the view together.

"What's going on in that head of yours Swan?" their conversation had quieted and he could tell she was in deep thought. When she didn't answer he lifted her chin and caught her lips with his. She came back to him quickly, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around him inside his warm jacket. He pulled back to look at her with those deep searching blue eyes.

"You alright, love?"

She sighed.

"It's just hard to accept there is no disaster coming our way. No tornado carrying some terrible monster or evil cloud of curse to wipe everyone's memory." Her head dropped slightly, but Killian pulled her closer. She's not sure she could handle Killian not being able to remember her.

"Aye, Love. I understand." He kissed her forehead. "Enjoy the moments we do have Emma. I don't doubt there will be another problem for the Savior to save the town from." he himself sighed then, knowing that was all too true of a statement. "For now though, what's say we head for home?"

Home.

She did love the sound of that. Her heart fluttered a little at the thought of being at home with her pirate. _Their_ home. She sighed with a smile and nodded. He was right, she would miss beautiful moments like this worrying about what nonsense _may_ be heading their way.

"To home it is then love." Oh how that smirk of his melted her. Always well timed, always irresistible. Not that she would actually tell him that. Goodness knows he didn't need encouragement there.

They walked down the street practically glued to each other. Killian's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, their steps perfectly in sync. Her head fitting perfectly on his shoulder.

They climbed the stairs to the porch of their house. Killian dug his keys out of his pocket and began to unlock the door. Emma used this moment to slowly snake her arms around him from behind. She slid a thumb just inside his belt and rested it there. Head leaning between his shoulder blades. She felt him pause, enjoying how close she was to him. Emma loved that about him. He was _always_ happy to have her stuck to him, no matter when or where.

"You know Henry is at Regina's for the weekend and my parents are painting Neal's room." She drifted, leaving plenty of room for implication. Not that he needed it.

She heard him suck in a breath, her words clearly unexpected. They had not had the house to themselves since they moved in. It was difficult for both of them to have any intimate moments with Henry in the house, or her parents always dropping in. Before she even really knew what happened they were inside. Killian had spun her around and firmly pinned her to the now closed front door.

"You should know better than to tease a pirate Swan." His voice was deep and raspy, smirk in place. It was almost more than she could handle, but she knew him well enough to know she could push him _just_ a bit more.

Emma traced her fingers down his chest, his first few buttons always undone. She looked at him with a sultry, tempting look.

"My pirate." Smirking herself now. She felt pretty satisfied with her response, knowing what it did to him.

This woman would be the death of him. He let out a groan as he kissed her hard, uninterested in keeping this game going any longer. It was a quick and passionate trip up the stairs. Their jackets were gone before they made it down the hall. Killian's shirt and belt undine as the bumped into the bedroom door. He pulled her sweater over her head. Emma couldn't help but think how talented he was with that hook. He gently kissed her collarbone and lifted her up her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them, shutting out all her worries.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Emma was the first to wake. She smiled at the soft snores coming from the _dashing_ shirtless pirate next to her. He lay sprawled out half on his side, his back to her. It was as if she were in her very best of dreams. Her eyes closed and she scooted closer, snaking her arm around him. Today, she refused to wake up from this dream. Today she would enjoy _this_ moment.

Killian woke to Emma tangled around him, the sheet a mess, tying them together. He sighed a very deep and happy sigh, rolling over to hold her. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What heaven is this? Waking up to a woman so beautiful. My true love."

She smiled into his neck. He was right; this was perfection. He had been alive over 200 years and not felt this full and satisfied. He wondered how it was even possible to be as happy as he was at this moment.

"Emma, my heart..." he trailed not even knowing how to express the pure joy he felt

"I know." Was all she needed to say. She placed her hand on his chest and snuggled in closer. Nothing but this mattered.

They eventually started their morning with a shower and then coffee. The house was quiet and free of distraction. They didn't talk much, but didn't have to. Just being near one another, without the threat of death, was enough. They laughed and loved each other. In a matter of hours they let their long tumultuous pasts slip away.

At last Emma's phone buzzed, bringing them both partially back to reality. Though they seemed to know neither would be quite the same after today. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what was different, but somehow, it was.

"So my parents want me to meet them at Granny's. Apparently they can't agree on something for Neal's room and need reinforcements." Emma began after breakfast.

"Aye, and what a terribly important decision I'm sure." Killian teased. "Quite alright love. I've a few preparations to make before Henry and I go sailing tomorrow. What's say we meet at Granny's for lunch?"

She smiled and kissed him. It was a home, it was a love so crazy perfect for what her heart needed.

"We could just meet back here and skip lunch…" In a moment he had her pinned to the fridge in a deep kiss. Her heart raced and he wordlessly begged for more than a kiss. She slipped away pecking him on the cheek, knowing _exactly_ where that kiss would lead if she let it. She whispered, "I love you" in his ear then grabbed her coat and second cup of coffee and headed out the door.

Killian stood where she left him, head resting against the fridge.

"The death of me." He thought aloud.

Emma walked into Granny's and immediately heard her parents "arguing" about kitchen sinks. She sat down at the booth next to her dad, interrupting them.

"Hang on I thought you were just doing Neal's room? What's all this about a kitchen sink?" Snow loved how she could just integrate herself into their conversation without missing a single beat. She _was_ her daughter after all.

"Your mother has decided to renovated the whole loft." He rubbed his face and then sipped his coffee.

Snow very quickly informed Emma why.

"Well we have a much larger family now David. It's not just the addition of baby Neal I'm thinking about. We have Emma, Henry and Regina and Killian. That's _just_ our family, what about all our friends here. I want our home to welcome all of you." She looked at Emma smiling. "What if we want to have a family dinner? Or throw a birthday party." Emma couldn't help but let her heart be filled. It's not just her anymore. She has a family. Something about this morning with Killian had made her overly sentimental and in love with what she was saying. She felt tears brimming at the thought of her mother considering Killian part of _her_ family. Their lives were so crazy and complicated, but they all had each other.

"So what sinks are you looking at?" She smiled at her mother, who also had tears in her eyes. Her dad really had no hope.

David sighed.

"Well might as well go with the big on." He said. Snow was right and he knew it.

...

Killian climbed the Jolly Roger, his head in a bit of a cloud. It was not in his wildest of dreams to be where he is now. A woman who shares his true love, people who cared about him. He now readied his ship to spend a day sailing with the boy that could someday be his _son_. How his life had changed. It had been a very long time since he felt any sense of family. While it was somewhat frightening, he welcomed the hope of belonging.

Just then he felt a vibration in his jacket. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw his Emma was calling. He flipped it open.

"Aye, love. Everything alright?" he answered. It wasn't like her to call him unless it was urgent, or he was supposed to be somewhere.

"Hi. Yes. We're leaving Granny's…" She trailed off.

"Something wrong Swan?" he was trying not to show he was a bit worried.

"No. It's just…" she paused and took a breath

"I love you Killian. My mom, she was talking about family and kitchen sinks and dinner parties. I just realized I have a home and a family and you're a part of all that and…well…I love you." She spoke quickly. As if the words were falling out of her mouth without her knowing it. Trying to escape before she had time to stop them. Being vulnerable was not her string suit. With him though, everything was so very different.

Killian's heart fluttered on it's way down to his knees and back up to his chest. He knew the great many walls he'd battled against for Emma to find this kind of peace and love.

"Emma…I love you. You're my home, the reason I keep going." It was everything she needed to hear.

Suddenly at that moment she felt the ground fall beneath her feet. She grabbed the fence post in front of Granny's to brace herself.

"What the hell was that?!" She came back to reality in an instant. Then again, the ground shook hard. Killian spoke this time.

"Emma do not move! I'm on my way!" Another jolt dropped her to one knee. A moment later she felt a hand around her elbow pulling her up and into the street. It was her dad. He wrapped his arms around Snow and Emma pulling them was close as possible. Shielding them from whatever was happening.

Killian felt his ship shift beneath him, the water lessening the shockwaves. In three steps he was out of his cabin and on deck. That's when he saw it.

A large portal began to open above the center of town. It was far to close to Emma for his liking. If he had learned only one thing in his time with the Savior it was simple. She was either about to be pulled into that infernal thing or some evil was coming through to reign havoc. Again his boat rocked violently from under him. He found his sea legs quickly and made his way off the ship. Glancing up again to see the portal now fully open.

"Bloody hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and her mother stood in the street waiting, in alarm, for what would come from the portal. David stepped to his truck, pulling his sword out of the window. Everyone all too familiar with this chaos. Emma heard the door of Granny's open and close again. Regina appeared at her side shortly after. She noticed both their hands at a ready, out of instinct. Dark and light magic they stood together. She took a ragged breath and watched as dark figures began falling from the sky. She counted one-by-one as they fell. …. _Six_. They hit the ground in a cloud of darkness. Not something you could visibly see, but Emma knew too well the feel of great darkness. She shivered ever so slightly, then she felt Regina's hand on her arm.

"Steady." Regina's eyes locked with Emma's and she nodded.

Just then, as the portal began to close she saw another figure slip through. _Seven._ This one seemed a bit smaller; she couldn't make out what was different as it fell though.

There was an audible clap as it hit the ground in a crouch. Then Emma watched as the dust cleared. A woman in black stood drawing two swords from her back as she did. She moved quick and smooth, with a strength greater than her small stature would have you believe. Emma opened her mouth as if to speak and closed it again. The woman swung her swords with ease into one of the black creatures before anyone had time to react. It disappeared into a puff of black dust as she cut through it with a fluid motion. It would seem all at once the other creatures had finally caught up with what was happening. They turned to her and attacked. The woman knew exactly what was happening while Emma and her family seemed to need a moment to figure things out. As she deflected a blow with one hand she laughed and struck with the other. Pivoting and twisting throughout the mob of darkness. Emma noticed this woman almost seemed amused, mocking her opponents when she saw fit. Her long dark brown hair swung wild has she kicked and turned, blocking and dodging the remaining …things. She was clad in a long black leather jacket that hung, well fitted, over a deep red and black corseted blouse. Her snug black pants were tucked into knee-high leather boots. _Pirate?_ Emma briefly thought.

Regina had dropped her hands and placed one on her hip. Eyes narrowed at what was happening up the street from them.

"Is it me or is there something annoyingly familiar about what's going on over there?" she said with an irritation in her voice she typically saved for one person.

"She is a bit over confident don't you think?" Charming added.

"Well she does handle a sword better than I've ever seen." Charming looked offended by Snow's comment. Snow just stared on though, not noticing David's pouty face.

"I don't care who she is, she's single-handedly killing those….dark…. _things!_ " Emma half shouted.

"Wraths" Regina informed. "Don't ask. Just trust me, they're not pleasant and they're not easy to kill." She pondered and she looked again at the woman in the street.

"Well I'm going to help her." David drew his sword and ran up the street before anyone could object.

He managed to reach the battle just in time to stop a black blade from coming down on the woman. She turned to see him run the wrath through and smirked.

"Well, aren't you charming." Then she lunged a sword towards David, just past his side and stabbing another wrath behind him.

"I suppose that makes us even love." She winked at him and moved to her next target.

David stood with his mouth open just a little too long, almost taking a blade to the ribs. He dodged quickly falling into his familiar stance. The fight was certainly not his most graceful nor was it as easy as she made it look. He finished the beast off at last though. He stopped a bit out of breath, for the lack of adventure in the past several weeks had apparently affected him. She clapped a hand on his shoulder

"Well done mate, a wrath is no easy darkness to kill." her accent undeniably familiar.

As if on cue Emma, Regina and Snow ran up to them. The woman eyed the group running towards her and took two steps back, still holding her swords. Charming stood, noticing her cautious eyes behind a crooked smile.

"My name is David. This is my wife, Snow White, daughter Emma and Regina." He eased her caution some with the introductions. Though she still looked at Regina with unsure eyes. She lifted her sword, but not in defense or attack. She pointed with it casually at Regina.

"Regina?"

"Yes yes yes the Evil Queen." Regina rolled her eyes as she said it. Then Snow interceded knowing well Regina's reputation.

" _Regina_ has changed her ways, a hero, in fact. She's saved my life many times."

There was a short and tense pause as everyone watched her survey Snow and then Regina before smiling again at them. You could see everyone relax at this gesture.

"Well if the wonderful Snow White herself says so…" her tone was slightly sarcastic but still, she bowed, arms out, swords low then arose swinging her weapons around and sheathing them in one fell swoop. She looked at the group with piercing blue eyes and introduced herself.

"Jones. Captain Samantha Jones."


	4. Chapter 4

Killian couldn't move fast enough. He saw the figures that had fallen from the sky. He knew the danger Emma could be in and is body ached in fear of her safety. He was, at last, thankful that Storybrooke was not a large town. He weaved up the street to Granny's. As he took the last corner he drew his sword, glad it was in arms reach when he fled his ship. As he moved up the sidewalk he saw Emma running up the street, Snow and Regina right behind her.

His eyes were locked on Emma as he jogged the last two blocks. There was a stranger bowing in front of them. He assumed whatever else had poured from the sky had either fled or was vanquished. Noting David's weapon he'd hoped for the latter. Though he found evil had a way of sneaking about when everyone least expected it. He crossed the street at last, relieved to be back to his family. To Emma.

Emma could almost _hear_ everyone's jaw hit the ground as Samantha introduced herself. Her head spun as she swam through wave after wave of bombarding thoughts. Then she caught herself repeating the phrase "What the hell?!" in her head over and over. Just then she felt him at her side, she could smell his cologne and hear him out of breath. She turned grabbing his jacket looking at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell?!" Utter shock rang in Emma's voice "Killian?!" as she said his name she pointed to the woman behind her.

Then, as if saying his name flipped a switch, a rush of commotion began. There was a flash of silver metal and he was pushing Emma out of the way. Charming and Snow both yelling "wait" and "woa woa woa" at the same time. Regina moved to ready a fireball. Emma saw the woman's sword at Killian's throat by the time she had finally caught up to what was going on.

David, always the calm and collected, put his hands up and spoke.

"Samantha, just wait. He is a part of our fam-"

"I know bloody well who he is!" She snapped, cutting him off her smirk long gone and eyes burning into Killian. Emma watched carefully, ready to strike. Then she saw the woman's face. She was not full of rage like Emma had thought. She was totally heartbroken, hurting, definitely letting anger get the best of her as she gripped her sword tighter. She readjusted her grip several times as if deciding what to do.

Emma turned to her love. He stood, hands dropped, total defenseless and oblivious to the weapon at his throat. He starred at the ground tears surfacing, as his jaw clenched he almost whispered,

"It's not possible."

"Well, now this IS _quite_ the day isn't it? It would seem I'm not the only one that found a way to hide from death?" Emma noted mentally how that wasn't exactly true. The tip of Samantha's sword dug into his neck just a bit more. Not enough to draw blood, though surely it was uncomfortable, which is less than he deserved in her eyes. Though she wouldn't admit it to herself she did truly miss him. She cocked her head to one side and raised one eyebrow, and then smiled a devilish smile. She pushed her feelings back behind the walls higher than ever now. She made herself feel nothing.

"I admit, I'm a bit taken by surprise. You see, when you left me and never came back, I assumed you were dead. I'm mean that was the only thing that made sense. _Now_ I see you DID in fact abandon me, left to die in that God forsaken house. Alone with only..."

"NO!" Killian shouted and took a step towards the woman. She moved the sword just enough not to hurt him as he stepped, but kept it close. Emma again noted how she didn't truly want to hurt him, but wanted the upper hand no less.

Killian continued

"He told me you were sick. That you had died..." he looked down tears in his eyes. He was searching his memories. She could see the pain on his face and felt an ache in her heart.

"He took us away that day because you were gone and...I didn't know... how could he lie about that? All this time...how?" It wasn't often, if ever, Killian found himself speechless. Right now though, he had no words.

Emma could see the woman wasn't ready for that response. Samantha shifted slightly and stared at Killian as if she was torn with what to do next. Then she spoke again, "You really thought I was dead didn't you?" she sighed, Killian stared back at her.

"Sam, I would have gone to the ends of the _earth_ to find you" She dropped her sword, seeing the truth in his eyes. He took advantage of the moment and in one step had wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug. She took a deep breath and returned the embrace. after a moment she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back to look at him.

"I'd say it's good to see you, but 200 years doesn't suit you." She teased.

He smiled "Aye, and you. I see you've met..."

"His family." Snow interrupted him "and yes, we've met."

Killian stretched his hook out to Emma, she took it and he pulled her to his side wrapping his arm around her.

"This is Emma, my... true love." He smiled at the beautiful blonde he held and kissed her temple. "Emma this... is my sister, back from the dead it would seem."

"Must run in the family." Emma half smiled at Killian, finally connecting all the dots, relieved it wasn't some long lost wife. He let a small chuckle slip at her joke. "To right love."

"Well, it seems we all have some catching up to do? Samantha would you join us for a meal?" Charming placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"How bout a drink mate?" She slapped him on the back. Killian regarded her response a bit odd for what he remembered of her. He took a brief moment to survey her attire. Noting a hint of salt on the tips of the few braids scattered in her hair, the long black jacket not unlike his former covering. Earrings running nearly all the way up one ear. He chuckled silently to himself. It would seem even after so very many years they would never escape being so similar. It was that thought which led him to worry then, knowing the paths that lead him to piracy and darkness. He wondered what horrible tragedy did she endure to find herself here? Emma's hand tightened around his waist, she sensed his concern.

"Enjoy the moment's we _do_ have Killian." She said, mimicking his words from yesterday. She knew him well and was right. For now he'll simply appreciate his story colliding with one he thought was long gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok a quick note... actually a call for feedback. I am thinking about _inserting_ a lovely smutty chapter 2 because it fits just so very well there. Also, I am a little torn with where I want to go after this chapter, but fear not! I have ideas! I hope you're enjoying! Let me know what you think!**

Samantha's mind was racing. What a strange life she lived indeed, and far too long if you asked her. She was troubled by a great many things, though she never let anyone know it. Right now, what bothered her most was the **absurd** amount of time she had spent away from the only family that ever gave a damn about her. She sighed a heavy, tired sigh and followed everyone into this strange new place.

Killian trailed just behind the group holding onto Emma. He knew she needed answers, but in reality, he had no idea what the truth was. As everyone stepped inside he paused letting the door shut infront of him. He looked at Emma longing for a far less complicated story.

"Swan,.." he started

"So you have a sister?" She smiled at him. She knew this was crazy and difficult and down right confusing. That was their lives though and she chose to love him in spite of it all.

"It was such a long time ago, Emma. We were just children. I should have told you.."

"Killian, while I would love to know all about your past. I know that there are things that will always be too painful. I'm not ever asking you to tell me anything before you're ready." He thought how incredibly perfect she was, as always. "Besides, 200 years is a lot of past... I mean _A LOT_ of past." She jokingly slapped his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Alright alright, I think we both know I've aged quite dashingly" he gripped her hip a little tighter.

She kissed him, happy to see his smile in place.

"Now shall we continue with the family reunion?" She pulled him through the door.

As the entered they could hear Leroy's endlessly loud voice talking, more like yelling, at Samantha.

They stepped in and moved next to her, Emma the first to ask

"Leroy, what's the problem?" She knew he seemed to always have something he was grumpy about. Hence the name she supposed.

"This _pirate_ stole my favorite horse!" Being sure to say the word pirate with great disgust, he was certainly heated.

Samantha was smiling,

"And what a fine horse he was! Though I only borrowed him _dwarf_." She emphasized "dwarf" just as he had.

"You SOLD him! I had to buy him back from some farmer!"

"Yes but you did get him back did you not?" It was obvious Samantha had absolutely no feelings towards the situation. Leroy, unlike himself, grabbed the collar of her jacket with one hand and pointed at her with the other, narrowing his eyes. She simply leaned towards one side and placed her thumbs in her belt, not annoyed, but more uninterested.

"You owe me 5 gold pieces for that horse!"

Killian, quite unhappy about this _dwarf_ laying a hand on his sister in such a manner, stepped in. He put one hand on Sam and his hook on Leroy, the point just grazing his neck. Intentional of course.

"So you have met my _sister_. Leroy, Samantha, Samantha, Leroy. He is a bit grumpy most always." Grumpy, registered the relation and then realized his efforts to get anywhere with either pirate were futile. Just before the dwarf released her coat and stormed off, Killian noticed something. A long jagged scar just below her neck. It ran from her collarbone to her shoulder well within her sleeve. He looked her in the eyes for a moment trying to decide on how to proceed.

Sam knew exactly what was going through Killian's head. Stupid _dwarf_. She adjusted her coat and winked at him, again unfeeling.

"I do believe there was talk about a drink brother?"

He knew it was pointless, their pasts far to complex to even begin. They were much alike now as they were as children and it wasn't worth getting into.

Emma had settled in their booth, she didn't really need to bother with much related to Leroy, he was all bark. Her parents headed to picked up Neal from Belle who'd been staying at the loft with him. As her handsome pirate came and sat next to her she saw his expression. Brooding, tired but still a twinkle in his eye as he smiled at her. She knew how all this must be more than either of them could really comprehend. Emma wasn't the only one with walls though and she doubted Sam was any different than her and Killian. Still, she tried to encourage the two of them

"So, who's the oldest?" She asked as casually as possible.

They laughed at the simplicity of the question. What a better way to start their story.

"I'm clearly the younger and more dashing." He smiled. Emma looked at them both it was unnerving their likeness. Though Samantha was still so feminine and beautiful, the resemblance was undeniable. Creepy, she thought.

"I have to say, you two look more alike than you and..." she shifted facing Killian a bit more

"You've met Liam?" Sam interrupted. It was a common enough inquiry, she knew what Emma was talking about. Killian and Samantha were _clearly_ related, Liam, she _supposed_ resembled them at times.

Emma got uncomfortable

"Yeah, in the... under... world." she eyed Killian as she said it, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

At that Sam raised an eyebrow and searched both Emma and Killian.

"My what stories you do have to tell." She never thought her life a simple one, but now... now it was entirely more complicated than she could imagine. She again spoke to Emma, quickly reversing the subject.

"Too clarify, he beats me in age by a mere 6 minutes and while dashing he may be, I clearly have all the brains." She leaned back in the booth crossing one leg over the other.

"Twins?"

"Aye." They said in unison.

Emma grinned a little at that.

"And Liam was fortunate enough not to share our mother. Lucky as he may have been there, it would seem _we_ are still quite the survivors." Killian continued trying to inform Emma.

"So it would seem." She finished her drink in one gulp and put the glass on the table then stood.

"Well brother as lovely a chat we are having, there is still a wrath wandering the streets that needs attending too."

"What?!" Emma said alarmed. "Why didn't you say something?! There is on of those... _things_ still out there?"

"Not out there per say. Though it will be respawning shortly I'm sure."

"Wait, hold on. Respawning?" Killian held his hand up trying for some clarification.

"Right." Sam sat back down to explain.

"When the _lovely_ David came to my aid he managed to "kill" a wrath. However, I do doubt that his weapon, unlike my own, is enchanted. Which means that anything his sword cut down will not be _eternally_ vanquished. So, since it does seem my soul purpose in life weather I like it or not, I shall be hunting a wrath tonight."

"First, and probably the most important, let's all refrain from calling my _dad_ lovely? Second, we are going to help you."

Sam sighed and studied Emma for a moment before standing once more.

"If it suits you." Again with the uncaring tone. Killian was beginning to wonder about the distance Samantha had placed between herself and her feelings. No time for that now. It would seem, as predicted, the Savior was needed yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK! Sorry my loves that took forever! Turns out real life is lame! I'm back though! Definitely an "M" chapter! Some Captain Swan smutty goodness! Enjoy! First time with the smutty stuff so tell me what you think!**

Emma was anxious to deal with this latest crisis and get it over with but found herself annoyed with how casually Samantha was strolling through town. She meandered around the streets unceremoniously twirling a sword around with her left hand; her right hooked on her belt appearing almost bored most of the day. There wasn't much talk, Emma could see Killian wanting to ask a slew of questions but he held back. Samantha made no effort to give up any information willingly. She merely mentioned a few times that the wrath had unlikely spawned yet. Emma recalled her constant irritation with Killian when they first met and the thought calmed her enough to keep from acting out on her annoyance with Sam.

"While I can't complain about the company brother, perhaps we'll retire for the night?" She asked pausing to lean on a light pole, assessing Killian and Emma's tired walk. She knew she had drug them around enough today and she could tell the bloody wrath hadn't made an appearance again.

"We can't go to bed with that thing out there." Emma pressed. Sam admired her spark and persistence.

"I can assure you its not much use fighting a wrath half asleep." Her tone turned serious then, her eyes darkening "I know these things well, I will know when it has come back. For now, rest."

Emma finally resigned, knowing she was exhausted and assuming Sam was just as stubborn as Killian.

"Alright, you're sure we're safe for now?"

"Aye Princess."

Emma could see Samantha's honesty and knew she wasn't lying. She leaned into Killian wrapping her arm under his jacket as they turned to head for home. Samantha remained leaning on the pole as they walked away from her. Realizing she wasn't following, Killian turned to look at her. She twirled her sword once more then sheathed it her hand went to a ring she wore not her thumb. She twirled it mindlessly as if she were thinking. Emma noted how it seemed more like a nervous habit.

"My ship is docked just there." Killian pointed, "Follow that road until you see the water. Make yourself at home." He smiled softly. Samantha was instantly grateful for her brother's incessant ability to read her mind even after all these years.

"It would seem Captain Hook is far more generous than the stories would have you believe." She laughed and gave a small bow as she turned and strode down the street. Killian wasn't going to bother with what stories she may know of Captain Hook. It was low on the list of questions he had for her at this point. If he had learned one thing in his 200 years it was that past was far more complicated the longer they became.

Emma snuggled closer to Killian as they made their way closer to home. She knew he was uneasy but they were both too tired to talk about it. They were home and slowly getting ready for bed before she finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"I can practically hear you thinking Killian." He stopped from pulling the covers back, standing next to the bed.

"I'm sorry love" he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

She crawled across the bed rising up on her knees she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't ask if he needed to talk, she knew he would when he was ready. She pressed her forehead to his, nuzzling him as she pressed closer.

"I love you," She whispered before kissing him.

It started as a slow gentle kiss but she could feel him holding his tension back. She edged him on by trailing her tongue across his lip before nipping at it, wrapping her fingers in his hair. It was as if she opened the floodgate. He let out a sigh of relief and pushed her back on the bed, landing over her as they fell deepening the kiss tenfold. She raked her nails down his bare back still finding such a thrill at having this man all to herself. He was everything to her and being able to finally feel him like this gave her a rush of emotion in the pit of her stomach. Killian kissed her jawline down her neck, licking and sucking lovingly across her collarbone.

He pulled back rising on his forearm, with the other hand he held her face stroking her lower lip his thumb.

"God you are so beautiful."

She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him to her. His growing thickness pressed hard into her center and he closed his eyes groaning at the feeling.

"And you'll be the death of me." He growled before kissing her again. It was full of hunger and need not just for her but to escape the chaos of the day and all their worries.

He slid his hand under the hem of her tiny excuse for a tank top. Glad her bra had already gone from when they were getting ready for bed. It was still an infernal undergarment in his opinion. His fingers found her breast, thumbing her taut nipple has he squeezed the perfect mound. Emma let out a beautiful gasp of pleasure that made him want to beg for more. He couldn't believe this woman was his true love and getting her to make those lovely little noises was a great joy in his life. He ground into her again, needing to feel some friction; her heat against him sent a shock through his stomach.

"Killian…." She gasped as he rubbed her center again, while squeezing her breast.

"I need you..." she almost begged.

"Aye, love, I need to feel you." His voice was deep with hunger and want.

She pushed up into him moving her hips to rub against him. He let out growl as his hand shot to her hip pressing her into the bed.

"Dammit woman, the things you do to me." He pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck, and then pushed to his knees his hand still on her hip looking at how gorgeous she was. With her help he shimmied off her smaller excuse for panties, then his own black boxer briefs.

His hand slid slowly up from her knee to her thigh brushing the inside of her leg and back.

"Don't tease," she whispered

"Just admiring the view love." He quirked that damn smirk at her, and then bent down kissing just below her navel. He trailed kisses to her hip and ever so slowly towards her wanting sex. He ran his tongue up her slit in one long stroke and Emma almost lost all control.

"Killian please" she wined gripping the sheets above her head.

He began licking and sucking her tightly wound bundle of nerves. Emma could feel the pleasure building, with her pirate's masterful tongue working her core she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Killian slipped his tongue in her entrance and she let out a groan that made him ache to be in her. He moved his hand from her hip and worked one finger into her, shortly followed by a second.

He could feel her wetness tightening around him as he slid his fingers in and out; his mouth found her again teasing with his tongue. He looked up in time to see her throw her head back as one hand ran through his hair; the other still gripped the sheets above her.

"Oh yes!" She let the pleasure take her, clenching around his fingers. Killian barely held himself together, she was absolutely intoxicating. After she came down from her climax he kissed his way back up her body stopping to suck tenderly on each breast.

"Bloody hell love. You're amazing." He mumbled into her chest between kisses.

She pulled him up to kiss him throwing her arms around him.

"I've never felt this good with anyone Killian." Her eyes were still dark with lust but he could see how full of love she was.

Her hand slipped between them and gripped his rock hard length guiding towards her, she swung one leg around him and let just the tip slide into her before tangling her arms around his waist. He kissed her again and pushed into her with one deep stroke. His head dropped into her shoulder as he let out a loud groan at the feeling of tightness around him.

"So wet for me, my Swan." He wasted no time finding a pleasure filled pace. Emma could feel everything tightening within her again; she loved how he filled her so completely. Her hips found pace with his and he hit the perfect spot every time he thrust back into her. The sight of him full of lust and love made Emma crazy with want. She pulled him in for a crushing kiss that fueled his thrusts even deeper. He moved his mouth to her breast as he squeezed and massaged the other with his hand.

"Oh, Killian….yes, Killian." Her arms tightened around him, clawing at his back as she arched into him.

"Let go Emma, come undone for me." His dark raspy whispers were more than she could handle. Her tightly wound climax ripped through her harder than the first, making her tremble.

The sight of Emma overcome by pleasure made Killian lose control of his own desire. He let out a long low moan as he finished pumping hot bursts deep within her. They both collapsed, exhausted and thoroughly satisfied, she let out a shiver of pleasure as the last wave of pleasure moved through her and he smiled into her neck. When they had finally regained some strength he kissed her cheek and then ever so gently slid out of her.

After they had cleaned up and returned to bed Killian wrapped himself around Emma burring his face in her hair.

"My Swan."

She wiggled back into him and sighed a very sleepy sigh.

"My Pirate."

They drifted off to sleep holding each other, their worries once again lost in each other.


End file.
